


The Warmth Of Winter

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greenwarden brings ‘spring’ to the Queen of Winteria’s bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth Of Winter

Gwendoline had been a little unsure why she was in the Queen of Winteria's bedroom. The woman seemed still, and somewhat sad, almost lonely. She had drawn closer, lazily drawing a hand down over Aesandra's hair, tucking it back out of her eyes, her smile soft even as a tiny rose blossomed on her fingers. She had moved to draw the rose into Aesandra's hair, smiling even as the flower held tightly to the woman's hair. 

"Close your eyes."

Aesandra had done as Gwendoline asked, smiling even as she leant back into Gwendoline a little. She might like to pretend she was unfeeling, but it was nice to be wanted. Gwendoline had smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her neck even as she drew her hands slowly down over Aesandra's body, smiling as the gown shifted, melting beneath her fingers. She had replaced it was a gown of roses, her smile soft even as the gown fell away once again, allowing her access to both the woman's breasts and lower. 

The gown formed once again even as Aesandra all but melted into Gwendoline's arms, her cry of pleasure almost melodic.


End file.
